Jay joins the flock
by Hellokitty15
Summary: What happens when the flock finds a strange person sitting on their deck? What if he can give Iggy sight? What are they supposed to do, take away Iggy's chace of having sight, or let this stranger who might do them some good stay with them? This is jay.
1. Chapter 1

Jay's P.O.V

I landed quietly on the porch and knocked on the door. Someone cautiously opened the door, it was a girl with long brown hair. " who are you?" she asked me with a scowl, " my name is Jay, and I have a feeling I might fit in well here." I said. A boy the same age as me, dressed in black with black hair and he looked like his family cam from Italy. " is there a problem here Max?" he asked wrapping his arm protectively around her. " no, Jay here ust stopped in." she said turning her head slightly to look at him. " what do you want with us?" the boy asked, I heard about you guys in the news a couple of times, you guys, everyone of you have wings right?" I asked. The boy nodded, I had read his blog a couple of times, this is Fang. He nodded " what does that have to do with you?" ha asked clenching his fists, " well I have something in common with you guys, if you will can you please bring the rest of the flock out?' I asked, Max looked at me with a guarded expression but called the flock out anyway. The walked to the door and stood starring at me, " I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Angel, Nudge, and Dylan." she said " okay well I'm pretty sure you guys are very confused about me so I'll show." I rolled my shoulders a bit, and stretched my wings out, all 17 feet..

Max's P.O.V

This Jay has wings, just like us! I wonder if he came from the same place as Dylan. " you.. Have wings" I nodded and folded his wings up again. " so basically what I'm asking is if I could join your flock." he said. " we would have to think about it." fang and I said at the same time. " okay. I will wait" we shut the door, " okay Angel what did you pick up from him, does he want to hurt us?" I asked angel,she concentrated, " No he really wants to join us, he wants a family, he wants to belong." she said thoughtfully, "well he does look like he's been on his own for so long and he wants a place to be" fang said. " Angel does he have any gifts?" " yes he does he has this amazing sense of sight, and he can make people see, like Iggy's blind, but if Jay really concentrated he could make Iggy see." she said. " Let's take him in!" Iggy yelled. " okay I think we should let him,live with us for a while." Dylan said. I opened the door and Jay was nowhere to be seen. " JAY?" I yelled I heard a flapping of wings and all of a sudden Jay was there behind me. " we have decided you can live with us" I said to him but he wasn't looking at me, he was starring at Iggy, like he wanted to kill him. " wow!" Iggy yelped. "what's wrong!" I yelled. " I...can...see." he said amazed. jay looked away and Iggy's face fell.

Jay's P.O.V

I made Iggy see. " what happens to you when you make me see?" he asked me when we were sitting in our room, " I take your blindness" I said. Fang walked into our room ( I share a room with fang and Iggy) " so if you can make people see, can you take away their sight" he asked, " I don't know can I try it on you?"I asked, he nodded, I stood up and starred into his black eyes and concentrated on stealing his sight, he gasped " you stole my sight!" he yelped. he was right, "Iggy, do you want sight?" I asked him, He nodded excitedly. I concentrated on his blue unseeing eyes, I gave him my sight and took his blindness, I also gave fang his sight back. " can we go for a fly!" he asked me, I nodded. Iggy pelted out of our room to the Kitchen where Dylan, Max, Nudge, Angel, And the gasman were. " Max! Can we go out and fly? I can see!" Max nodded and opened the door, we all walked out and umped of the deck and unfurled our wings, the sun quickly warmed my gray black wings. " hey Jay watch out there's a tree in front of you!" Iggy screamed, I swerved left to avoid the tree. " Iggy! I cn give you permanent sight!" I yelled, the wind grabbed my voice but I'm sure Iggy heard me. " can you really?" he said excitedly. " yes I can but I need my sight back." I said. " Jay If you can really give Iggy his sight back you would be a member of my flock forever." Max said. I looked over at her " I can do it, but I would need to take the sight of someone and give them Iggys blindness" I said " we can got to town tonight, you, me, fang, and Iggy" she said.

Max's P.O.V

Iggy, Jay, Fang, and I flew out the window towards town, we landed in a dark alley and folded our wings in tightly. " iggy are you ready to get your sight back?" I asked him he nodded " Okay, Max you and iggy stay here, fang and i will get a person to replace Iggy's sight." Jay said. I nodded, He and fang walked out of the alley and turned left, " are you excited Iggy?" I asked him " yes. I remember seeing, so being able to see is like not being attacked everyday." he said and not being attacked everyday to us was like not being mutants and having parents " I'm excited for you to" i said to him. He nodded and gulped. Jay and fang came back with a man and they sat him down by the wall. Jay looked into the mans eyes and stole his sight, and turned to look at Iggy's eyes Iggy turned to look at me " I can see." he whispered " Iggy. I need you to look up, can you see the surface of the moon?" Jay asked " no i can only see the moon." he said " why" Iggy asked him. Jay looked away and focused on the man and gave him Iggy's blindness, Jay looked up and sighed " Okay we can go, this man will wake up in about 2 minutes, so we need to go before he see's our wings" he took off and the rest of us followed, we flew threw the opened window and walked to the living room, where Gasman, Nudge, and Angel sat waiting for us to come back, " angel jumped up and started waving her arms in Iggy's face. " what are you doing?'' iggy said pulling his face back, Angel jumped into his arms " You can see!" she yelled " yes I can see!" he answered her hugging her close to him, he always loved Angel, and she always loved him to. " Fang?" I asked he was just standing right next to me " I"m right here" he said and he was, using his stupid camaflouge gift again.

Jay's P.O.V


	2. Chapter 2

Jay's P.O.V

I landed quietly on the porch and knocked on the door. Someone cautiously opened the door, it was a girl with long brown hair. " who are you?" she asked me with a scowl, " my name is Jay, and I have a feeling I might fit in well here." I said. A boy the same age as me, dressed in black with black hair and he looked like his family cam from Italy. " is there a problem here Max?" he asked wrapping his arm protectively around her. " no, Jay here ust stopped in." she said turning her head slightly to look at him. " what do you want with us?" the boy asked, I heard about you guys in the news a couple of times, you guys, everyone of you have wings right?" I asked. The boy nodded, I had read his blog a couple of times, this is Fang. He nodded " what does that have to do with you?" ha asked clenching his fists, " well I have something in common with you guys, if you will can you please bring the rest of the flock out?' I asked, Max looked at me with a guarded expression but called the flock out anyway. The walked to the door and stood starring at me, " I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Angel, Nudge, and Dylan." she said " okay well I'm pretty sure you guys are very confused about me so I'll show." I rolled my shoulders a bit, and stretched my wings out, all 17 feet..

Max's P.O.V

This Jay has wings, just like us! I wonder if he came from the same place as Dylan. " you.. Have wings" I nodded and folded his wings up again. " so basically what I'm asking is if I could join your flock." he said. " we would have to think about it." fang and I said at the same time. " okay. I will wait" we shut the door, " okay Angel what did you pick up from him, does he want to hurt us?" I asked angel,she concentrated, " No he really wants to join us, he wants a family, he wants to belong." she said thoughtfully, "well he does look like he's been on his own for so long and he wants a place to be" fang said. " Angel does he have any gifts?" " yes he does he has this amazing sense of sight, and he can make people see, like Iggy's blind, but if Jay really concentrated he could make Iggy see." she said. " Let's take him in!" Iggy yelled. " okay I think we should let him,live with us for a while." Dylan said. I opened the door and Jay was nowhere to be seen. " JAY?" I yelled I heard a flapping of wings and all of a sudden Jay was there behind me. " we have decided you can live with us" I said to him but he wasn't looking at me, he was starring at Iggy, like he wanted to kill him. " wow!" Iggy yelped. "what's wrong!" I yelled. " I...can...see." he said amazed. jay looked away and Iggy's face fell.

Jay's P.O.V

I made Iggy see. " what happens to you when you make me see?" he asked me when we were sitting in our room, " I take your blindness" I said. Fang walked into our room ( I share a room with fang and Iggy) " so if you can make people see, can you take away their sight" he asked, " I don't know can I try it on you?"I asked, he nodded, I stood up and starred into his black eyes and concentrated on stealing his sight, he gasped " you stole my sight!" he yelped. he was right, "Iggy, do you want sight?" I asked him, He nodded excitedly. I concentrated on his blue unseeing eyes, I gave him my sight and took his blindness, I also gave fang his sight back. " can we go for a fly!" he asked me, I nodded. Iggy pelted out of our room to the Kitchen where Dylan, Max, Nudge, Angel, And the gasman were. " Max! Can we go out and fly? I can see!" Max nodded and opened the door, we all walked out and umped of the deck and unfurled our wings, the sun quickly warmed my gray black wings. " hey Jay watch out there's a tree in front of you!" Iggy screamed, I swerved left to avoid the tree. " Iggy! I cn give you permanent sight!" I yelled, the wind grabbed my voice but I'm sure Iggy heard me. " can you really?" he said excitedly. " yes I can but I need my sight back." I said. " Jay If you can really give Iggy his sight back you would be a member of my flock forever." Max said. I looked over at her " I can do it, but I would need to take the sight of someone and give them Iggys blindness" I said " we can got to town tonight, you, me, fang, and Iggy" she said.

Max's P.O.V

Iggy, Jay, Fang, and I flew out the window towards town, we landed in a dark alley and folded our wings in tightly. " iggy are you ready to get your sight back?" I asked him he nodded " Okay, Max you and iggy stay here, fang and i will get a person to replace Iggy's sight." Jay said. I nodded, He and fang walked out of the alley and turned left, " are you excited Iggy?" I asked him " yes. I remember seeing, so being able to see is like not being attacked everyday." he said and not being attacked everyday to us was like not being mutants and having parents " I'm excited for you to" i said to him. He nodded and gulped. Jay and fang came back with a man and they sat him down by the wall. Jay looked into the mans eyes and stole his sight, and turned to look at Iggy's eyes Iggy turned to look at me " I can see." he whispered " Iggy. I need you to look up, can you see the surface of the moon?" Jay asked " no i can only see the moon." he said " why" Iggy asked him. Jay looked away and focused on the man and gave him Iggy's blindness, Jay looked up and sighed " Okay we can go, this man will wake up in about 2 minutes, so we need to go before he see's our wings" he took off and the rest of us followed, we flew threw the opened window and walked to the living room, where Gasman, Nudge, and Angel sat waiting for us to come back, " angel jumped up and started waving her arms in Iggy's face. " what are you doing?'' iggy said pulling his face back, Angel jumped into his arms " You can see!" she yelled " yes I can see!" he answered her hugging her close to him, he always loved Angel, and she always loved him to. " Fang?" I asked he was just standing right next to me " I"m right here" he said and he was, using his stupid camaflouge gift again.

Jay's P.O.V


End file.
